El inicio de todo
by Montielowsky
Summary: Bien, Fourth Eye Freak dejando un 'oneshot' de como me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido el final de libro 1.


El dia había empezado como cualquier otro pero no fue así. Ahí estaba yo. Se acercaba la guerra con los igualitarios. Ellos ya habían tomado la ciudad. Los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos debajo de la ciudad. Mako y yo nos preparábamos para ir al rally que se aproximaba. La mano derecha de Amon, nos había mandado a "dar vigilancia extra" durante el evento cuando nos escabullimos en el Templo donde, por sorpresa, nos encontramos al consejal Tarrlok quién nos contó la historia de como el había descubierto que Amon era un maestro sangre y que era su hermano mayor a quien creía muerto, Noatak.

Mako y yo estábamos listos para irnos, nos despedimos de Asami y de Bolin. Podía sentir que algo malo iba a pasar pero no sabía qué. Era esas sensaciones que te comen por dentro pero no puedes explicar su origen. Aun así nos dispusimos a partir.

Una vez que llegamos al evento Mako y yo nos infiltramos y nos subimos a un palco donde pudiéramos ver todo el evento pasando desapercibidos. Amon, Hiroshi Sato y otras personas con máscaras comenzaron a salir mientras la multitud gritaba emocionada por ver al líder de los igualitarios. Lo veía como si fuera una estrella de cine.

-Estamos aquí para ser testigos del poder de nuestro líder: ¡Amon!- habló Hiroshi mientras toda la gente escuchaba atenta a sus palabras y cuando terminó las mismas, la gente se emocionaba de nuevo.

-Hoy he traje un regalo especial para ustedes, mis queridos compañeros no maestros. Esto hará que el mundo quede libre de la inmundicia de estos maestros.-Señalando hacia los maestros aire que emergían del suelo del escenario donde se encontraba.- Les he traído a los últimos maestros aire del mundo. Al quitarles su poder, ya no habrá más maestros aire y su linaje será purificado.- proclamó el líder de los igualitarios.

-¡No, Amon! ¡Detente!- le grité- Ciudadanos de Ciudad Republica, no permitan que este hombre los siga engañando ¡Él es el hijo de Yakone, hermano de Senador Tarrlok! ¡Amon es un maestro agua y un maestro sangre!

Se podía escuchar cómo la gente murmuraba incrédula por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Vaya historia que se crea el avatar para desprestigiarme! El Avatar miente ¡Esto fue lo que un maestro fuego me hizo cuando asesinó a mi familia!- gruñó señalando la cicatriz que se encontraba debajo de su máscara.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Tarrlok no nos pudo haber mentido Mako, algo anda mal en todo esto, hay que salvar a Tenzin y a los niños ¡Rápido!- le dije al chico de ojos cafés a mi lado.

-¡Vamos, Korra!- asintió él con su aspecto de héroe por la justicia.

Ambos hicimos fuego control mientras corríamos por el muro para llegar al escenario donde se encontraba Amon y sus seguidores, quienes rápidamente al ver lo que hacíamos intentaron atacarnos al llegar ahí. Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta que logramos liberar a Tenzin y los niños uno a uno. Los niños huyeron de inmediato para ir en busca de su madre, quien acababa de tener al pequeño Rohan. Tenzin se encargó de ir a ayudarlos con eso mientras Mako y yo seguíamos peleando. Me llamó especial atención uno de los seguidores de Amon cuyos movimientos se me hicieron muy familiares, demasiado familiares. No era posible lo que mi cerebro estaba pensando, la dejamos con Bolin. Era imposible, una idea descabellada. Pero decidí averiguarlo. Ataqué lo más que pude hasta que finalmente logré quitarle la máscara a mi contrincante. No podía creer lo que veía. Era Asami… Asami estaba con Amon, era una igualitaria.

-¿Sorprendida, Avatar Korra?- preguntó cínicamente la bella chica.

-Asami, ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunté casi con una decepcion grande que se me reflejaba en los ojos.

No podía creerlo, la chica de Mako, la chica que yo encontraba interesante y le había tomado mucho afecto era una igualitaria… algo se rompió ese día dentro de mí, no vería a Asami de la misma manera y no entendía porque me afectaba tanto. Solo podía sentir como un nudo invadía mi estómago creyendo que Asami no podía ser una de ellos.

-¡Porque un maestro asesino a mi madre!- me recriminó con mucho coraje guardado- Era la única familia que tenía, y un maestro fuego la asesinó sin piedad. Mi padre y yo sufrimos mucho por ello.

En ese momento entendí que ella seguía siendo esa chica que despertaba en mi sentimientos que ni Mako me hacía sentir. Ella era una incógnita para mí, una que quería descifrar.

-Asami… pero tu…

-¡No lo entiendes, Korra! ¡No sabes lo que significa que te arrebaten lo que más quieres!- interrumpió mientras corría para atacarme con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo solo esquivé su ataque dando un salto alto con ayuda del fuego control haciendo que me diera la espalda y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, y le dije al oído las palabras que mi conciencia me dictó:- Lo siento mucho, Asami. Siento mucho que un maestro haya asesinado a tu madre, siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso, pero necesito tu ayuda para que eso no le suceda a otras personas como tú. Yo se que tu tienes un buen corazón y Amon les ha mentido a todos. El es un maestro sangre, debes creerme. Ayúdame a salvar la vida de estas personas. Asami… reacciona.- Le imploré con la esperanza que mi precepción de ella fuera la correcta.

Sentí como su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco y escuché como empezaba a sollozar. Era solo una niña enojada y muy fuerte que había perdido a su madre de la peor manera. Se la habían arrebatado desde muy pequeña. Giró y la solté. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar. Me limité a verla sacar todo su dolor y la abracé.

-Te juro que no permitiré que nada malo le pase a ningún ser querido tuyo, Asami. No te dejaré sola. Palabra de Avatar.- le dije con suma seguridad mientras le levantaba su cara para que observara la seriedad de la mía. Ella solo me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Gracias, Korra. Eres una gran persona, y serás un excelente Avatar. Es hora de ir por el mentiroso de Amon.

Ambas corrimos en dirección de la parte de atrás del escenario donde Mako estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida. Vi como salió volando para estrellarse contra el muro cual muñeca de trapo debido a la sangre control de Amon.

-Asami, ve por Hiroshi. Yo me encargo de Amon.

Asami corrió tras su padre quien huyó rumbo a unos almacenes donde había avionetas producidas por Industrias Futuro. Yo me quedé a pelear con Amon. Él hizo sangre control me atacó con su sangre control, no podía mover ni un musculo y sentí una impotencia impresionante. Me acercó a él y me puso de rodillas delante con la cabeza inclinada hacia él.

-Avatar Korra, es hora que seas… purificada.- dijo con una voz macabra.

-¡No! ¡déjala ir!- Escuché sin poder ver quien era pero deduje que era Mako quien había reaccionado mientras Amon se concentraba. El joven muchacho le lanzaba ataques de fuego como si fueran golpes al maestro agua pero todos fueron en vano. Hizo sangre control contra él también.

Posó su dedo pulgar sobre mi frente y el otro sobre mi pecho. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Sentí como si toda mi energía hubiese sido succionada y caí al suelo casi sin fuerzas.

-Ya no tienes poderes, Avatar.

Estaba ahí parado frente a mí. Intenté lanzar un golpe con fuego o lo que fuera pero nada pasó. Amon realmente había eliminado todos mis poderes. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Amon seguía controlando a Mako.

-¡Amon, te vi haciendo sangre control! ¡Todo lo que dijo el Avatar es cierto!- dijo mientras se quitaba su máscara con mucha decepción de lo que su maestro había hecho. La aplastó con el pie lo que hizo que se destruyera.- ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Te dediqué toda mi vida!

El ayudante de Amon, saco sus palos electrizantes y corrió a atacarlo. Pero Amon usó de nuevo su poder para detenerlo antes de que llegara a él, lo levantó del suelo. Escuché claramente como le decía- Me serviste bien, Teniente.- Y lo aventó contra unos tubos que ahí se encontraban.

Mientras el maestro sangre se encontraba concentrado con su ayudante, Mako logró zafarse un poco del control de Amon. Caminó hacia Mako y él le lanzó un rayo, esto provocó que el maestro sangre se estrellara contra unos maderos y unas tablas que ahí se encontraban. Así fue como logró zafarse completamente del sangre control y aprovechó a lanzarse más ataques de fuego para ganar un poco de tiempo y huir. Él me tomó en sus brazos porque estaba muy débil para caminar por mi misma. Se portó como todo un héroe conmigo. Mako iba corriendo por el pasillo huyendo de Amon conmigo en sus brazos.

-Mako… Mis poderes...

-Todo estará bien, solo hay que salir de aquí.

Dicho esto, sentí como se paró bruscamente y yo salí caí de sus brazos unos metros mas lejos de donde él estaba. Amon nos había alcanzado y estrelló al joven muchacho contra el techo y las paredes una y otra vez.

-Estoy impresionado, nunca nadie me había vencido así. Es casi una lástima quitarle su control a un joven tan talentoso como tú, muchacho.- Dijo torturando a Mako con su horrible control.

No sé cómo conseguí fuerzas para ponerme de pie y girar para ver lo que estaba pasando. Amon estaba a punto de quitarle sus poderes a Mako, no podía permitirlo. Él me había salvado la vida.

-¡No!- grité mientras lanzaba un golpe con la esperanza que algo sucediera. Y así fue, el que Amon me quitara mis poderes hizo que mi aire control se desbloqueara. Creo que debío ser el ímpetu de ayudar a Mako. Hice que el enmascarado se alejara del muchacho que hacía unos minutos había salvado mi vida.

-Es imposible.- dijo Amon.

-Yo… ¿Tengo aire control?- reaccioné de lo que acababa de pasar y exclame en voz alta- ¡Tengo aire control!

Empecé a lanzar ataques contra el maestro sangre a diestra y siniestra hasta que intentó hacer sangre control contra mí pero tomé todas mis fuerzas hasta lanzar un último ataque que lo hizo caer por la ventana al agua del mar. Él surgió después de unos segundos con ayuda de su control, Mako lanzó ataques contra el ahora desenmascarado villano pero logró escapar. No podía hacer nada más ya que su farsa había sido descubierta. Parecía que todo había terminado al fin. Era hora de ir a casa. Sentí como Mako me abrazó y yo me refugié en él. Así terminó todo.

Ya de vuelta en el templo del aire, Tenzin estaba con su familia mientras yo estaba con los chicos y la jefa BeiFong.

-No puedo creer que Amon te atacara- dijo la señora vestida de policía sin placa del Departamento de Policia de la ciudad.

-¡Pero liberó su aire control!- gritó Bolin con demasiado entusiasmo haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Estaba muy triste porque ya no sería el Avatar que todo el mundo esperaba sin el control de los otros elementos.

-Hermano, no es el momento- Comentó Mako mirando seriamente a su hermano.

-Claro, claro. Me quedaré allá… En silencio.-Dijo el joven maestro tierra cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

Un barco de la armada de la Republica Unida se acercaba al muelle del templo del aire. Era Bumi, el hermano mayor de Tenzin.

-Salvaste a Cuidad Republica.- Dijo el señor con la flecha en la frente posando su mano en mi hombro y facciones apacibles.

-Si pero Amon escapó. –respondí decepcionada de que no había logrado capturarlo para llevarlo a la justicia.

-¡Si! ¡Llegó el Tío Bumi!- gritó Ikki llamando la atención de todos mientras señalaba al barco que se acercaba cada vez más al muelle.

-Qué bien… ahora tendré que entretener a mi hermano…- Exclamó agobiado el hermano menor de Bumi.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas después que todo terminó. Yo estaba agobiada en mi habitación por todos los sucesos del día así que decidí salir. Estaba en terraza del templo del Aire donde normalmente Tenzin, los niños y yo meditamos a diario viendo el horizonte desde la barandilla mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había sucedido ese día con más tranquilidad que en mi habitación.

-Korra, ¿Podemos hablar?- escuché una persona acercándose por detrás de mí. Era Asami con un par de maletas que dejó detrás de ella.

-Sí, Asami. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté mientras la veía un poco decaída.- ¿Para qué hiciste esas maletas? ¿Dónde vas?

-Hoy fue un día de muchas emociones. Cuando me ordenaste ir tras mi padre nunca pensé que él me atacaría con uno de sus inventos. Me recriminó que como me atrevía a deshonrar la memoria de mi madre ayudando a unos maestros a ganar la guerra. No supe que decir más que no podía vivir enojada con todos los maestros del mundo solo por uno que dañó a mi familia de manera irreparable. Me vi obligada a pelear con él y no lo sé, quizás sí Bolin no hubiese estado ahí, él hubiese podido lastimarme. Entendí algo, Korra. Perdonar es mejor que la venganza. Gracias a ti tuve el valor de enfrentar a mi padre y decirle que había sido un mal padre por llenar de rencor a su única hija y manchar el nombre de su familia de esta manera. Creo que mamá hubiese estado decepcionada de ambos por todo lo que hicimos. Gracias por todo, Korra. Esto es una despedida, entiendo que no debería quedarme después de todo lo que he hecho. Les traicioné a todos.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse a recoger sus pertenencias en las maletas de atrás.

-Asami… No, quédate. Nadie sabe nada de lo que hiciste y yo te perdono. Este será nuestro secreto.- Dije en manera de complicidad. Había algo en esa chica que me movía. No entendía que era pero eso hacía que no la quisiera fuera de mi vida. Se había vuelto muy importante para mí.

-Korra, yo… usé a Mako para llegar a tí. Me encariñe con ustedes mientras hacía mi trabajo de espía. Aunque eso me ayudó a aprender muchas cosas buenas de ustedes, como es el valor de la amistad y el amor incondicional por alguien. Pero jugué con los sentimientos de un buen chico y de toda la gente que les rodea. - Dijo la muchacha de hermosos ojos tristes.

Sus palabras paralizaron mi corazón por un instante. Podía sentir la honestidad en sus palabras. Ella realmente sentía lo que había hecho.

-Todos cometemos errores, Sami.- Le dije de cariño a la joven señorita y podía jurar que se había sonrojado- Deberás ayudarme a confiar en tí de nuevo y la mejor manera de hacerlo es que te quedes. Por favor, quédate… Te lo pido, no quiero pasar por esto sola. Es cierto, tengo a los chicos, pero necesitaré una amiga con quien hablar además de Naga, no tengo otras amigas mujeres de mi edad y tu compañía me agrada.

Asami hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento que nunca había visto en su rostro, era una joven muy orgullosa y valiente, inteligente y excelente en las artes marciales lo que la hacía pertenecer al Equipo Avatar y merecía quedarse en él. Sami es una gran chica y una buena persona a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y yo estaba dispuesta a perdonarla.

-Está bien, Korra.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.-Me quedaré porque tú me lo pides.

-Korra, ¿Estás aquí?- dijo cierto hombre calvo interrumpiendo el abrazo Sami y yo nos estábamos dando haciendo que nos separaramos.- Es hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Al Polo Sur a ver a mi madre, hay que usar todas las opciones para que seas la maestra de los cuatro elementos. No nos rendiremos hasta que hayas recuperado tu control.- Dijo el maestro aire.

-¡Usaremos una nave de Industrias Futuro! Así podremos llegar más pronto.- Sugirió la chica pelinegra.

-¡Es una gran idea!- respondió Tenzin- Saldremos de inmediato, hay que llegar lo más pronto posible a casa de mi madre.

Sin poder decir una palabra, solo accedí a seguirlos. Estaba realmente decaída y sin ánimos de ir aunque eso hizo que mi esperanza regresara.

-¡Vamos, Korra!

Asami me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al muelle donde todos estaban arriba del ferri que nos llevaría a la ciudad. Rápidamente abordamos sin pasar a nuestras a habitaciones. Mis pertenencias ya estaban arriba del transporte. Llegamos al muelle de Ciudad Republica y rápidamente Asami se subió a su satomovil.

-¡Esperen aquí, iré por el transporte!- gritó mientras salía a toda velocidad.

Minutos después regresó con una nave muy grande. Todos abordamos rápidamente y partimos al polo a ver a Katara.

Cuando llegamos ahí, todos nos estaban esperando. Mi padre y madre también estaban ahí. Katara me ingresó inmediatamente al cuarto de curación en cuanto bajé de la nave y me indicó que me metiera a la tina llena de agua. Y empezó a usar sus poderes para revisar mi cuerpo y notó que varios de mis chakras estaban bloqueados así que mi Chi no podía fluir como debería. Esto provocó que mi chakra bloqueado (que era el de aire control), se abriera y mi no desarrollado control pudiera funcionar. Lamentablemente Katara no podía hacer nada al respecto de los demás. No había nada que hacer y mis ánimos bajaron de nuevo. Pasamos varias horas intentando sin éxito desbloquearlos, estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Salimos de la habitación. Todos seguían ahí.

-No pude recuperar mi control, no hay nada que hacer. –dije con cara de tonta. No sabía que más podía hacer.

-Todo estará bien, Korra.- dijo Tenzin para tranquilizarme. Claramente estaba alterada.

Salí corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Korra!- gritaron Mako y Asami pero no me detuve. En ese momento no quería saber nada de ninguno de ellos, solo quería estar sola y llorar.

Estaba afuera de la casa y Mako se adelantó a salir mientras que Asami se había quedado en la puerta de la casa de Katara.

-Korra… recuperaras tus poderes. Iremos a ver a otros curanderos. Algo se debe poder hacer.

-Vete Mako, ya no soy el Avatar no tienes que hacerme ningún favor.

\- No me importa si eres el Avatar. Yo quiero estar contigo. Korra… yo… te amo.

Noté que Asami estaba detrás de él y había escuchado todo y decidió no interrumpir. Así que se dio la vuelta y volvió a la casa de la viuda de mi antigua vida.

-Yo… No puedo Mako.

Subí sobre el lomo de Naga e hice que corriera lo más lejos hasta que llegué a un acantilado que daba hacía el mar. Me tiré al suelo, puse la cara sobre mis rodillas que abracé con mis brazos y sentí como las lágrimas y sollozos empezaron a salir por si solos de nuevo.

\- Ahora no, Tenzin quiero estar sola.- dije entre llanto porque ví de reojo a un hombre con ropas de monje del Templo del Aire cuando pasó por detrás de mí.

-Pero fuiste tu quien me llamó- Dijo aquel hombre.

-¡Aang! -exclamé con felicidad.

-Finalmente lograste conectarte con tu lado espiritual.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunté al padre de Tenzin.

-Una vez que ya tocamos fondo, nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes.- dijo filosóficamente mientras detrás de él aparecían mis otras vidas. Pude reconocer a algunos de los libros de Tenzin. Aang colocó sus dedos de la misma manera que Amon lo había hecho para quitarme mis poderes, cerré mis ojos en manera de reflejo y sentí cómo entró en estado Avatar lo que me llenó de energía haciendo que yo también entrara en el mismo estado involuntariamente. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba levitando varios metros debido al aire control, de pronto comenzaron a salir Fuego, se levantó tierra debajo del hielo del suelo, escuché como el mar se agitaba. Era impresionante, me sentía muy bien. Poco a poco fui descendiendo al suelo también. Cuando llegué ahí, miré detrás y estaba Mako. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

-Yo también te amo.- le dije justo antes de besar sus labios.

No fue exactamente lo que esperaba sentir, pero me sentía bien haciéndolo. El me gustaba y es un gran muchacho.

-Volvamos, Avatar Korra- me dijo mientras me cargaba para subir de nuevo al lomo de Naga y el subió después de mí.

Nos fuimos de regresó a la casa de Katara, les conté a todos lo que había sucedido e inmediatamente decidí devolverle sus poderes a todos aquellos que Amon se los había quitado. Salimos a un espacio más amplio y empecé con Lin. No sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo pero funcionó. Lin levantó unas rocas y todos observaron sorprendidos.

-Gracias.- fue lo que la Jefa de policías me dijo. Yo hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Asami estaba ahí y se veía feliz de que había recuperado mis poderes y además muy bonita con ese abrigo largo que la cubría del frio.

-Estoy muy orgulloso, AVATAR KORRA.- dijo El hijo menor de Aang.

Lo miré y le sonreí. Baje de donde estaba y fui directo con Asami.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien-Dijo mientras me deba un abrazo. -Ya escuché de lo tuyo con Mako, estoy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias, Sami. Espero que estoy no afecte nuestra nueva amistad.- Sabía que eso era algo improbable pero realmente quería que ella fuese parte de mi vida.

-Por supuesto, estamos bien. Dijo soltándome de entre sus brazos.

Todos volvimos a la cabaña y pasamos un buen rato platicando.


End file.
